So Young
by sailor's delight
Summary: Molly Weasley's POV on Remus and Tonks. AU, postHogwarts,James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Lily all went to Hogwarts together and Harry and crew are a few years younger than them.James was Harry's older cousin. RLNT


**So Young**

Molly Weasley always thought of herself as everyone's mother. If someone's own mother wasn't there, who was going to be their mother? Everybody needs a mother in Molly's opinion. So in Molly's eyes her mothering duties don't stop at her own seven red heads. They include Nymphadora (yes she was going to use her first name; her _mother_ gave it to her. And isn't this little story all about mothers?), Remus, Harry, Sirius and everyone else in the Order of the Phoenix. The Order just happened to be having a meeting at the very moment in the Weasley's living room at the Burrow. Molly, Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen preparing dinner that would start when the meeting was finished. Ginny and Hermione were setting the table and glancing longingly at the door that lead to the living room where the meeting was being held; doing more looking than setting.

"For goodness sake Hermione, you can go back in there if you want. We both know you want to," Ginny said finally.

Hermione snapped back to reality, "What? No Ginny, I don't want you to feel left out." Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just all turned seventeen, meaning that they were of age, and able to join the Order of the Phoenix, which they had done instantly. Ginny, on the other hand, had only just turned sixteen meaning that she couldn't sit in on the meetings. Ron and Harry were currently in the meeting, and Hermione had volunteered to sit out as to not make Ginny feel left out. "It'll be over soon anyway," she continued.

As if on cue, the door to the living room flung open and Ron spilled out and made a dash for the table.

"Finally, let's eat!" he exclaimed as the other Order members filed out. Molly spotted Remus and Nymphadora coming out towards the end and her mother instincts kicked into overdrive as they sat at the long table next to Sirius, who along with Ron, already had food on his plate. They both looked thinner than the last time she saw them, which wasn't too long ago. At only twenty-one they both had so much on their shoulders. Nymphadora had just graduated Auror training and was now a fully qualified Auror, and Remus had gotten a job through Bill working at Gringotts. They were both active members of the Order making their already stressful jobs nearly unbearable. Coupled with Remus' "furry little problem" (as James called it) and then the loss of James and Lily last year…Molly doesn't know how they do it. And she has seven children.

She watches them throughout dinner, and is constantly fighting back the urge to offer them some motherly advice. Or orders. _Nymphadora, eat some more pasta, you're looking awfully thin. Remus, have you been getting enough sleep? _Even if everything was fine she could still find something to "mother" them about. _Remus, you should really get a haircut. And why are there so many holes in your jeans? You really bought them like tha__t? Nymphadora, you ought to__ cover up that tattoo on your finger. Why don't you keep your hair natural? It looks so much better without that red streak going through it. _But they were adults now, and Molly had to keep such thoughts to herself. Even so, she can't help but wonder what Andromeda thinks of all this. Maybe when they ran off together and eloped at such a young age she realized that she really didn't have any control over her eldest daughter. Okay, so maybe "eloped" wasn't the right word. It was a decent sized wedding, before James and Lily were killed by You-Know-Who on Halloween because James was protecting Harry. They were all invited to the wedding, Ted even walked Nymphadora down the aisle and gave her away. Molly doesn't think that she had ever seen Remus and Nymphadora look so happy before. At least they had some happiness before that tragic Halloween night. Or maybe Andromeda knows she can't control her daughter's life too much when she herself broke Black family tradition and married a Muggleborn. Bless her soul. Molly thinks Mrs. Black had a stroke when she heard the news that her daughter was marrying Ted Tonks.

When dinner is over and the crowd has moved into the living room, huddled around the tiny TV catching the end of the Quidditch game, Molly goes to the sink in the corner of the kitchen and starts to do the dishes. She's sure to keep an eye on Sirius who just broke out the bottle of firewhiskey, and is doing some after dinner shots with Mad-Eye. Molly swears to god if he gets that bottle anywhere near the children…Anyway, Remus and Nymphadora are still sitting at the table. They are lost in their own world, drinking coffee and looking into each other's eyes and talking in hushed tones. She's not even sure if they notice her. And then it hits her. It's moments like this that keeps them going, gets them up in the morning. Working all day and putting your life on the line every minute is the price they pay for a few moments of solitude and just being with each other. And Molly knows that it's a price they pay willingly. Both of them could be dead any day so any price paid for a stolen kiss or whisper is worth it. Molly thinks of everything they have done and gone through at the young age of twenty-one. Joining the Order, graduating Hogwarts, moving in together, becoming an Auror, getting married, dealing with the wolf and the death of loved ones, and just growing up and doing all of this during a deadly war that they are both fighting in. Molly looks over at them with tears in her eyes and whispers to herself "So young…" and turns away before they see her tears fall; even though she knows they haven't seen or heard her.

**Disclaimer**

Anything that is recognizable from any of the _Harry Potter _books is property of J.K. Rowling and I make no profit from it.


End file.
